


kissing in the cockpit of the Falcon

by gaylo_ben



Series: Yavin IV past!boyfriends [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, past!boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: Young Ben Solo and Poe Dameron frequently liked to take the Falcon out for joy rides alone. sometimes with permission, sometimes without. Han only forgave them because it was the only time his son seemed happy… plus, it’s alright, Poe can fly anything.“okay, ben…where should we go?”“anywhere.”





	kissing in the cockpit of the Falcon

#kylo/poe making out on the hyperdrive control panel for cheap thrills #ben purrs louder than the engine #yavin iv series #LET KYLO LIVE 


End file.
